The present invention relates to a cover for a parking brake, particularly for motorcars.
Motorists have a need for elaborate functional and non-functional parts for their motorcars to satisfy their needs of both technical and aesthetic natures.
Aesthetics of a motorcar are important for a motorist not only for external parts of the motorcar, but also the internal trim, for instance upholstery, steering wheels, gear shift knobs and hand brake levers, etc.
The firms that manufacture motorcar accessories, as they perceive this demand, design and market components that are intended to satisfy the most disparate market demands.
One such demand is to cover of the parking brake lever or hand brake lever with a material whose execution and quality are better than what is supplied by the motorcar manufacturer.
For the cover of a parking brake there are known structures comprising a tube having a round or rectangular section that is externally coated with elements made of polyurethane that are inserted or molded together with it.
The limit of the known technique resides in having to provide a specific covering for each type of parking brake leaving no possibility to standardize the elements making up the covering structure or to modify the external coating.
There are also some coverings that are made up of a cylindrical tube having a back fastening ring nut and a fore finishing ring nut. In this case the fore end of the tube does not have a stable position on the brake lever.
There is provided in accordance with the present invention a cover for a parking brake having a tubular handle body that is arranged coaxial to the parking brake lever and fixed to it by fastening dowels that are placed at a back end thereof. A finishing back ring nut is inserted onto the back end of the handle body. An adapter has an external shape and size equal to the internal ones of the handle body and an internal hole with a shape and size variable with the external shape and size of the brake lever. A fore finishing ring nut is inserted onto the adapter.
The back ring nut can be made to hide the fastening dowels or it can function as a support for a flexible finishing cap that is in turn placed around the fastening dowels.
In accordance with the present invention it is possible to provide a cover that is couplable in a stable secure way to any type of parking brake.